


Pet Name

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Pet Name

**Title:** Pet Name  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #184: Terms of Endearment  
 **Warning(s):** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Hermione is nosy. Again.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Pet Name

~

Hermione smiled. “Surely you’ve pet names for each other.”

Harry shrugged. “Severus doesn’t believe in...terms of endearment.”

“Your mum called him Sev.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, and the one time I called him that--” He squirmed. “Let’s just say it wasn’t pretty.”

“So what do you _mentally_ call him?” Hermione persisted.

“ _Severus_ ,” Harry insisted, just as Severus arrived to collect him. They left minutes later.

“Granger was interrogating you,” Severus said.

Harry blushed. “Um--”

“Must I use Legilimency?”

“She asked about pet names. But you know what I call you.”

Severus smirked. “Indeed. It’s what I call you, too. _Mine_.”

~  



End file.
